Rebuilding
by MsSleepy876
Summary: A fiction about Felicity and Oliver after Season 2. Please review or comments with ideas. No clue about where this will go yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blond ponytail moved as she looked from one screen to the next in front of her. She typed quickly as the clinking of her nails on the keys filled the sound of the concrete room around her. Felicity smiled as her skills secured the new wireless network in the new lair. It had taken her two weeks to gain a network server on the limited funds Oliver, Diggle and she could provide but she was pleased that her skills again were aiding in protecting the city they all worked to protect nightly.

She thought she was alone and the lair was quiet so she turned to her MP3 player and routed it through the Bluetooth operated speakers she installed on the new computers. He listened as her voice began to fill the space. The words to the song fit their story lately. He hated Taylor Swift but she smiled as she sang the chorus. Her thoughts as her fingers flew over the keys reviewed their friendship since they met that day at Queen Consolidated. Her smile shrunk as the former ladies in his life filtered in her mind; Helena, Sara, and Laurel. Laurel so fit the other girl mentioned in the words of the song. Her heart believed in Oliver and his mission to save Starling City but Laurel was protected, isolated from their work.

The next song brought up memories of that night and the fight with Slade and his men. The words and the memory still tore at her heart. The voice of Keith Urban in an early song filled the space. It described how she wished Oliver would see her in the deepest corners of her heart. Her eyes slightly filled with tears. He watched as she drew a deep breath and let it back out. The words stirred memories for him too. The mansion that night as well as the conversation on the island, he had let her believe it was all a rouse to fool Slade, but how much did he say that was true? How much did he mean? How much did he lie to her?

It was as the third song began to play an instrumental guitar tune that he finally stirred from his perch and she began to finish her work on the computer. She finished her security sweep of the computers when he began to make his presence known to her. She turned to meet his eyes with hers. A simple smile and nod of the head as he entered the main area of the lair and moved to change from his hood, it was then that the voice of the singer began to flow from the speakers. Before the fourth song began to play she disconnected her MP3 player and he returned to the clicking of her nails and the keys. She left the main programs needed for their work up and running as she began to push back from the desk. As she stood, he was there next to her.

"Quiet night tonight? You are back earlier than I expected." She said.

"Yeah, Slade's army still has them reeling. But we still keep a watch and help those trying to rebuild." He said running his hand through his hair. "What time is the meeting with Walter tomorrow to finish the plans to disband Isabelle's control of Queen Consolidated?"

"10 am at his bank. I know he is happy you have turned to him. I will be there and Diggle will bring you to the meeting." She paused before she spoke again. "Have you or Roy heard from Thea? I know you miss her around here."

"No, nothing. But she wanted to go and have a new life. I am trying to respect that even though I miss her and wish she was here in Starling City." He said quietly. She placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her and gave a small smile. "Well, let's close out for the night. Let's go get some sleep, Felicity." He said as he began to lead her with her arm in his out of the door into the cool night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the MP3 and its music filled her apartment as she dressed for the meeting at the bank. It was a new dress that she smoothed out as her hair fluttered out behind her. She had bought it before the drama that took Queen Consolidated out of their lives. She hummed along as she turned into her third bedroom which was her home office. Her screens were filled by documents that were being checked by a search. An alert caught her attention; the screen flickered as she read the results. She smiled as she read. She loved her technology skills and how she just found a tool for them to restore Queen Consolidated to him.

Her hair caught the breeze as his car pulled up. He smiled as he noticed the new dress she wore. The blues enhanced the color of her eyes and made them sparkle behind her glasses. He smiled more as he noticed the shade of green was his just as the jewelry she picked to go with the dress was his green as well. As he walked to her, he offered her his arm from the breeze that brought her loose hair to life as well as stirred her skirt to life. Diggle took the other side providing protection for them both but mostly for her against the cool of the wind. She smiled as they walked as a team into Walter's bank.

It was over 2 hours later when they exited the building following the Queen Consolidated lawyers out. With Walter's help and Felicity's find in the contracts, they were successful in getting it back. Queen Consolidated and all its holdings belonged to the Queens again. He was speaking to the lawyers before they got in their car back to Queen Consolidated to prepare the formal documents to return his family's corporation to him. She sighed quietly feeling the warmth of the sun. She had taken a seat near the bank on a bench. Oliver and Diggle were with the lawyers. A young man in a suit took the seat next to her. As he started to talk to her he stretched and placed his arm behind her. He moved until she was on the end of the bench trapped by the arm rest. He continued to try to gain her attention and interest.

Oliver turned as the lawyers left looking for Felicity. He saw the flutter of her hair in the wind. It was the rest of the scene that angered him. She was backed into a corner by some guy. His eyes darkened as he moved towards them. Diggle was several steps behind also concerned. When he reached them, she looked to him as the guy ignored him. "Felicity, are you ready to leave?" he asked her holding his hand out for hers.

The guy finally looked to Oliver and spoke in a cocky voice, "You aren't needed here. The lady and I are getting to know each other."

Felicity spoke next, and he could hear the tension in her voice, "No, we are NOT getting to know each other. And yes, I am very ready to leave, Oliver."

The guy grabbed Felicity's hand as she reached out to Oliver. "Oh, no, my beauty, we are just getting started. You aren't leaving me now." Felicity called out as he pressed her back into the seat and held her hand to his chest. She struggled against his grasp to free her hand and move from the seat.

It was the final straw for Oliver. He grabbed the man's hand who began to react in pain. "I believe the lady said she was ready to leave. It is her decision and you WILL respect it. Don't let me catch you harassing her again." He released the man and again gave Felicity his hand and quickly drew her to his side. He tucked her into his arm with it possessively around her waist as they turned to leave. Diggle just smiled as the man sat with his jaw open as he stared at the pair's backs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was later that afternoon when they returned to Queen Consolidated. Oliver was quickly taken by the lawyers to the board room to witness the signing of all official paperwork returning the company to him. Felicity moved to their old offices. At her side were two interns that Human Resources sent at her request. She immediately entered his old office. The papers had just piled on his desk. She had the interns open the window shades the light displayed the dust that had been allowed to settle after only 2 weeks. She sighed and turned to the papers in front of her. She quickly sorted them and sent a stack to her desk and tossed more. She then powered on his computer, she could tell immediately it was not working correctly. She had things running smoothly when they had left QC so she sighed adding fixing his computer to her list of things to do. She told the intern taking notes to add that to her list and the 2nd was to contact the heads of ALL departments that Mr. Queen would want an update as to current status and any damage suffered.

She then marched to her desk. Turned on her computer and turned to the papers left on her desk and cleared them quickly. Her computer was slower than Oliver's so she was concerned about what Isabelle had tried to find in her pass coded files and beyond her firewall but that was one step on her list of things to do in order to get the company up and running again. She set the interns to working on her requests in her office as she returned to his. She marked the papers on his desk for the pages needing his focus as well as determining what he still needed for clearer pictures of the company now that he was back. She quickly signed into his system and found flaws due to attempts to hack into her system protecting his and her computers here in the office.

Several hours later, Oliver entered the executive suite to find the interns working at her desk. He was curious until he noticed her behind his desk. Her eyes focused on the screen in front of her as her nails clicked quickly across the keys. The sun behind her lit the colors of her dress and he enjoyed this image for a moment. He saw the orderliness of his desk and knew that was her work. The notes and flags to the documents were all her. She knew his need for aids to focus and simplify the important stuff in each report. She had a tip of a pen in her mouth at the moment trying to work with the computer in front of her. Diggle cleared his throat breaking her focus and the image Oliver was drinking in. She stood and smiled at them both as Oliver and Diggle entered.

"Well, Ms. Smoak, how are things here?" Oliver asked.

"Almost back in order, Mr. Queen." She said to him. "Your computer has evidence of ineffective hacking. I had finished restoring the damage and was double checking the security on the pass coded files and the firewall."

"Sounds good. Thank you." He said as he picked up the papers from his desk and sat across from her.

Later when she had sent the interns back to Human Resources and had her desk in order she took a moment and smiled. As a team one of their goals had been reached. A Queen was again in charge of Queen Consolidated. Their others goals could only continue to grow thanks to this first success. In the quiet of this time he exited her office. She had turned to look over the sunset over the city. "We did this, Felicity." He said whispering in her ear.

"I know. We won this back. And we will help rebuild this city as a team." She said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After two weeks the office and the new lair were up and running. The lair was not up to what it used to be. But they were able to make what they had work for their needs. Things had been quiet so Diggle and Roy suggested that Oliver and Felicity go enjoy the reopening of Verdant. It was a nice evening and Felicity chose a sleeveless dress in his shade of Green. She and Laurel had struck up a friendship not totally close as Oliver was the topic they both avoided. But they would hang out for fun. The two of them were out on the dance floor as Oliver made the rounds around the club. It was bittersweet for him to reopen the club as it reminded him of Thea but she had made her choice and he wanted her to happy.

A streak of blond hair caught his attention. He watched as Felicity and Laurel danced on the floor. Her hair bounced along with the rhythm of the song and her lips mouthed the words of the song talking about forever. He looked at her and then looked to Laurel. Laurel was a constant in his life knew him before the island changed him and his goals in life. He knew her path in life and could not see himself beside her any more. The blond who spent her days and nights at his side had believed in him and his goals even when he doubted himself. His eyes turned back to her. He smiled noting again how she wore green. He wondered, could he put her at risk? Could he be selfish and claim her for himself? He knew the events at the mansion hung between them. Could she make the leap of faith again?

As he watched a man walked up to them. Laurel managed to avoid him and motioned to Felicity to watch as well. Before he knew it, he had walked closer. Felicity had moved away from him and tried to continue to enjoy the music. As the music changed to a different tempo, the new guy grabbed Felicity closer to him. She pushed him away and he pulled her back. He walked closer as she told him No and started to turn away. The guy obviously couldn't take no for an answer. He pulled her back again. She looked the guy straight in the eyes and told him No. He could see her tell him more and his face changed. It was angry. Oliver was almost going to jump in when the guy pushed Felicity towards him. Oliver braced her against him to steady her. She looked to him and smiled. They walked over to Laurel who was getting a drink of water and he left them again.

The new song caught Felicity's attention. She smiled as Laurel walked to the floor invited to dance by a guy she had met. Her eyes scanned the club and saw him. She sighed slightly. The words fit them so well. Her heart was his; he just had to claim it. She knew he was concerned. She understood his worries about her safety both as Oliver Queen and as the Arrow. But she didn't care. No other guy seemed to measure up. Her skin tingled still from their contact. How could she show him her heart? She knew he needed to make the choice on his own but could she wait for him forever?

As the music slowed, Felicity continued to watch him and let her mind process the information from her heart. He had walked to be near the bar behind her. She could feel his presence before his hand was on her arm. "Come on," he said leading her to the floor. "You shouldn't miss out on a dance."

The tune was a new one from Justin Timberlake. The words were as if he had pulled them from Felicity's heart. She looked into Oliver's eyes as he held her close. Oliver listened as well and believed much of the lyrics fit his thoughts as well. Felicity moved to be closer to him. She seemed to fit so well with him. Her eyes met his filled with hope. Could he finally understand, she wondered? Did he know her wishes finally? His eyes saw the sparkle of hope in hers. He pulled her into his chest and held her even closer. No words were spoken but her heart knew what his voice couldn't tell her yet. She knew all she needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later, she sat in the lair working on upgrading some software on their computers. Her MP3 player filled the silence of the lair around her. The tune was slow but the voice of Sara Evans filled the air around her. It spoke of lessons from love and how it made people grow and change. Her voice mixed with the song and filled the lair as he entered. Diggle and Roy had finished for the night and he sent them home. He heard her pain in her voice as she sang along. He knew the source of the pain was him. "I fell into that fairy tale too." He heard her sing as he began to enter and make her know he was there. "Some dreams weren't meant to come true." She sang as the song finished.

"How's the software coming, Felicity?" he asked as he stepped into the main room. She turned quickly slightly blushed knowing he had heard her sing.

She quickly turned back to her screens took a deep breath and spoke, "Almost done, Oliver. This should give me access to SCPD files and scanner frequencies again."

"Sounds like a successful work night. Why don't you finish up and I'll clean up and we'll head home?" he said.

"Sure." She said quietly as he turned to leave. She waited until the door to the bathroom changed before she whispered to herself. "How much longer am I supposed to wait, Oliver? Don't you know my heart is in your hands?" A tear floated from the corner of each of her eyes as she took another deep breath.

He found her asleep in her chair a short time later. The tale-tell signs of the tears were on her face. He sighed knowing it was because of him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently stirred her from her sleep. Her MP3 player was still on. She heard the song and began to sing the familiar first line. "I don't know but I think I may be falling for you." As she worked to close down the updates and leave the computers secure.

As she moved to disconnect the music, he stopped her. He pulled her out of her seat. As he pulled her close, he began to lead her in a dance. He held her close to his chest. Her eyes looked into his. The emotion was clear over her face. She blushed as his eyes were looking deep into hers. As the song ended, she moved to step away but he didn't let go. He pulled her close again. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she whispered into his chest, "Oliver, please don't play with me. My heart can't take another disappointment."

"Who said I playing, Felicity?" he whispered into her ear. She listened his heart beat filled her ear as he placed her head on his chest. "I should have done this a long time ago. The words I said to you at the mansion. They were not lies, Felicity. I wasn't just acting for Slade's camera." He felt as a tear reached his chest.

"But the island?" she whispered.

"You seemed to create your own answer. After Slade had you, it was the creation of my worst fears. I didn't want to see you back in a place of danger like that because of me. It was my fault that I just followed with what you thought. I was trying to keep you safe." He moved her face to look up to his. "It drives me crazy to see some other guy try to touch you or be close. I can't think straight. My control is gone when it comes to you. Give me a second chance to prove it, please." He whispered to her. She just smiled and placed her head on his chest as he pulled her closer placing both arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About a month later, Felicity and Laurel were out at Verdant. Oliver was still a topic they didn't talk about but they had fun. Laurel had wanted a girl's night out and Verdant provided the perfect place. They both dressed in short summer dresses. Laurel was out having a ball on the floor as she danced with the guy she had met a month ago. Felicity was resting having a drink of water before returning to the floor with a girl from the QC IT department Ashley. Ashley was new since Oliver regained the company and her and Felicity struck up a great friendship. Ashley was flirting with a guy at the bar behind Felicity. Felicity thanks to her training from Diggle was focused on the floor and Laurel when Ashley's object of interest approached with his friend.

Oliver had been called to Verdant from the lair as they needed his signature on forms for payroll and orders that evening. He exited the office and looked over the floor and saw her. He had promised to give her the night off so she could have some girl time. He saw her watching out for Laurel and noticed Ashley next to her. He saw her bouncing her feet to the music. He smiled seeing her arrow necklace sparkle around her neck. He watched as two guys approached from behind. One had Ashley's focus. The other tried to get Felicity's attention. To try to gain space she put the table in between them. The guy kept trying to get closer. She skirted his movements using the skills Diggle had taught her. A new song caught her attention and she darted out to the floor with the guy trailing behind.

As she began to dance he moved closer. Oliver watched as he approached her from behind. She brushed him off of her and tried to continue having a fun night. He had enough and decided a little surprise was appropriate. He approached her and saw the smile reach her eyes. The guy just watched as Oliver pulled Felicity to him and began to dance. Another song began as Oliver pulled her closer. He smiled noticing her green dress another mark that she belonged to him. His arm around her waist caused her eyes to close and a slight sigh from her lips. She had told Oliver how his touch made her feel safe and protected. At the end of the dance, he led her over in order to say hello to Ashley and Laurel. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and headed out.

As he left, Ashley spoke to Felicity, "Okay, what was with him?"

Felicity looked surprised and responded, "What do you mean, Ashley?"

"Oliver just acted very possessive. You think he was jealous?"

"No. Your friend's friend just was not catching the clue that I was not interested." Felicity said with a laugh in her voice.

Later that evening, Felicity was stepping out of Ashley's car and waved good-bye as she entered her building. She smiled thinking over her evening. Her smile got larger thinking about Oliver's response to the other guy. '_He can't help himself_. _No one messes with people he loves_.' She thought as she reached her apartment door. She opened and relocked the door behind her. As she set down her clutch on the coffee table, she noticed a white rose and a note. She smiled as she picked up the note. She recognized the handwriting as she read. _Sorry to interrupt your night. You know I get possessive. Wanted to be sure the other guy got the message you were taken. Sleep well. O._ She whispered to the room around her, "It was no interruption at all." She picked up the rose again and after placing it in water, walked back to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Felicity was in the QC offices a few months later. She was fielding calls from different division leaders as their reports were due for the annual reports for Queen Consolidated. She sighed as one more tried to dismiss her in order to gain access to Oliver. She slammed down the phone and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She worked as hard as Oliver and invested into Queen Consolidated. But the Department heads still viewed her as a silly girl who just slept with Oliver to gain her position. Their condescending attitude was wearing on her today. She knew that Oliver and Diggle knew the truth but today having others judge her was hurtful. She dropped her head slightly closing her eyes. A deep breath filled the sound of her office.

She looked up and saw security escorting a Floral Delivery person to her office. He was bringing a large bouquet of various colored roses in a beautiful vase. The security guard told her, "Got a delivery for you, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity stood from her desk and blushed, "Wow, these are gorgeous."

"Looks like a guy is very appreciative of you, Ms. Smoak. I think he is very lucky." He said to her as the delivery guy placed the vase on her desk.

"I am a very flattered lady." She said as he turned to leave with the delivery guy. She smiled as she breathed in the scent of the flowers. She saw the card displayed in the flowers. She quickly pulled the card and read it to herself. "_I couldn't find ones in just green so I thought all the colors would be a good substitute. Enjoy. Thank you for all your work." _ She smiled and blushed as she placed the card in her purse and returned to her forms on her desk. Her smile stayed on her face and in her eyes all day.

She was at her apartment with a glass of wine later that night, the lair was quiet and the guys all sent her home. She sighed as she looked out her window to the stars. It was quiet in the city that night. She started to feel her fatigue set in. She knew she had an early morning at QC so she closed all her windows with their locks and checked her locks before she headed off to bed.

It was several hours later her sleep was broken by the sound of breaking glass and her alarm going off. She threw the covers off of her and quietly stepped from her room to the hall way. She tried to tell which window broke. She heard movement in her living room. She peeked into the room and saw two men who had entered and were searching for something in her home. Her fear rose and she crept back into her bedroom. She quietly entered her closet trying to find a spot to hide.

She quietly listened as the voices began to come closer. She worried they would find her. Her fear grew in her stomach as they entered her room. She heard one comment about the bed. They knew she was home. She saw as their shadows came closer to the closet door. She knew she was in trouble if they opened the door. One maybe she could fight off but not two. Her thoughts raced about what she could do.

Suddenly the door was ripped open in front of her causing her to shriek. One grabbed her by her arm and forced her out. "Look what I found guys. The pretty lady was hiding from us. How should we repay her? Huh?" She shivered as he ran his fingers down the side of her face. He laughed as he watched her, "Oh, what's wrong, sweet thing? Feeling lonely? We'll keep you company." He said as he drew her to his side. She shrieked again as she heard more crashes from new windows. At least 2, she was sure of. The leader dragged her against her will with him.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke out of the dark. "Release the woman. And you just might get out unharmed."

The one holding Felicity laughed, "There is one of you and two of us. And my blade here might slip and cut the pretty lady's skin. You still want to threaten us."

She then heard a voice behind her, "He's not alone. Let her go, the odds are growing against you."

Her eyes lit up realizing the voices were Roy and Diggle, but where was he? She felt the blade as it grazed her cheek and the man pulled her to his chest. "The lady and I are still getting acquainted and your presence is not wanted."

Diggle spoke again, "You've run out of time, guy. We might have just let it go but HE won't."

The second guy spoke up, "He? He who?"

A third voice filled the darkness, "Me." Felicity felt her fear fade as the first guy pulled her closer. The Arrow pulled an arrow back in his bow. "Last warning, release her." He said.

Felicity felt her body be shoved in the path of the arrow Oliver had ready. The two intruders ran back out the window they had entered. Diggle and Roy gave chase as Oliver stayed behind. He pushed his hood back and helped Felicity to her feet. "How did you know?" she whispered.

"Diggle linked your alarm into the lair sensors. Let us know when you might need us." He said as he looked over the apartment. "Do you know what they wanted?"

She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the room around her. "No. I don't. I don't even think they knew who I was. It seemed like a random theft."

"I don't like it. I want us to look in to this more. Call SCPD. Let them know what happened and that the Arrow scared them off. Call my cell as your second call. I'll be right back." He said walking to her window.

"I will." She whispered as he turned to go.

Less than an hour later, she was drained. Detective Lance was present running the investigation. Oliver entered as Lance was giving directions seal the windows and doors. She sat quietly on the couch as he walked to her. He placed his arms around her as Lance observed. "We'll be out of here shortly, Ms. Smoak. We are just securing the broken windows."

She sighed as his presence calmed her, "Thank you, Detective." She stayed curled against his chest as the police left. Oliver rose only to say good night to the Detective and returned to her.

"Are you sure you are okay?"He whispered into her hair.

"I am now." She said as her head was against his chest. She felt her eyes droop as she listened to the beating of his calming heart and felt the warmth of his arms holding her close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Based on the clues they could find, there was no connection to QC or the Arrow work to the break in to Felicity's apartment. Oliver was not satisfied with the security for Felicity at home so he and Diggle worked together to tighten it for her. Roy, Oliver or Diggle had taken her home each night since. She hadn't mentioned to them the nightmares that woke her in a cold sweat or how small sounds when she was alone had her jumping in her own home. She wanted to be strong and show she could handle herself and not always need them to come to her rescue.

They were focused on a new case. Someone was hacking and rerouting ambulances and risking lives within Starling City. She was focused on hacking into the Starling City EMS and Fire System to find the traces of the hacker who started this. She had placed her MP3 ear buds into her ears and was oblivious to the world as Oliver, Diggle, and Roy trained nearby. It had been an hour and the guys were finished but her focus and determination kept her attention to the screen in front of her. Roy had brought a sparkling water bottle down for Felicity earlier remembering she said the carbonation gave her energy when she was hacking. Roy and Diggle started to work on hand to hand combat skills and bumped the desk the bottle was on. It crashed to the concrete and caused Felicity jump and shriek out of her chair. Oliver quickly moved to her side to calm her down.

He pulled her next to him and whispered, "Shh, its okay. It was only a bottle, Felicity. You are safe."

She curled into Oliver's chest as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, God. It was like it was that night again." She whispered.

"You are safe, Felicity. We are all together. No one else is here." He whispered to her as he ran his hand down her back.

She took a deep breath and stepped back a little. He could still see some of the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought I was past this nonsense of being so jumpy. The dreams hadn't been coming in the last week or two. I wanted to be strong like the rest of you. I didn't want to be weak. I wanted you to not feel as if I needed to be saved all the time. I thought…" she said looking to Oliver

"What dreams, Felicity?" he said looking down at her.

She realized her babbling had revealed about the nightmares. "Well… I'd had been having a nightmare that keeps playing the same over and over again. He pulls me from the closet and no one else is there. I'm alone and he touches my hair and then pulls me as if to kiss him. That's when I wake up usually screaming or in a cold sweat." She said into his chest as she hid her shame.

He held her closer to him. He placed her head on his chest so her ears could hear his heartbeat. "You are safe here. You are not alone, Felicity. I wish you had told us about your dreams. We could have helped you."

Her tears flowed again slightly, "I hate being seeming so weak. I want to be able to care for myself so you all won't have to rush in to save me every time." She said as she curled into Oliver's chest again. He walked her to the couch where he pulled her into his lap. He looked over her head to Diggle and Roy who moved to clean up the glass and water before clearing out of the lair for the night. He held her as she calmed down. He felt her sit up slightly as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I want to be strong and able to take care of myself like you and the other guys. Sara and Laurel are strong. They don't weep at the drop of a hat or need to be rescued every time you turn around. I just wish…"

"Felicity, stop right now." He said calmly as he sat her up to look in her eyes. "I am happy you are not like Sara or Laurel, that's what makes you, you. I can appreciate that you want to protect yourself but realize too that we want to be there for you because you are a part of this team. We work together to take care of each other. We take care of you because we care. When it comes to that night, there were two of them one of you. It would have been much worse if you had fought back. I am just glad you are safe. We will make sure Diggle keeps up your defense skills, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Oliver. Guess I let some insecurities get to me. You know what always makes me feel better?"

"What's that?" he said with a grin pulling her closer to him.

"Sitting with the best looking guy around and knowing he's all mine." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Felicity walked into the room in her workout clothes in order to work out with Diggle and Roy. They had agreed to help her up her fighting and defense skills in order to boost her self-confidence. They all knew now just how much the break-in at her apartment had shaken her. The guys were working her skills and found she was a good student once you helped her feel the action she needed to take. Her hacking had found the flaw and network issue that was effecting the SCPD and the Fire Services. Her confidence in herself and the team was growing as the city worked to repair and rebuild. Queen Consolidated needed just as much rebuilding the damage from Slade's army and Isabelle.

After about 20 minutes, Diggle was pleased with how she had fought back against Roy and dealt with his sneak-up attacks on her. They took a break as Felicity went to check the computers that had been searching on a recent set of attacks on businesses in the Glades. Her search was still running as she turned to open her water bottle. She sighed as she rested and let her muscles rest from the work out she just had. The sensor on the entrance let them know someone was coming in. Felicity again glanced at her screens and then turned to head back to work on her skills with Roy and Diggle.

It was as Laurel came to the bottom of the stairs, she heard Diggle mention how things would change and Diggle himself would be working one on one with Felicity. Laurel stood back and watched as Felicity worked to fight back against Diggle in different attacks and listened as Roy gave pointers to Felicity. Felicity was in mid process of fending off Diggle when the sensors indicated a new entry into the lair. She was distracted enough that Diggle was able to gain the upper hand and placed Felicity on her back. "You have to keep your focus, Felicity. It made it too easy that time." Diggle told her.

Felicity blushed as Roy helped her up, "Didn't realize we had an audience." She said motioning over to Laurel. Felicity returned to her chair to find her search had come up with some useful information but not enough. She placed her glasses back on her face and her fingers began to type quickly as the sounds filled the lair. Oliver walked down the stairs and found Diggle drying off and Felicity typing away at the computers. Oliver walked past Laurel to see what Felicity was working on when he noticed the goose bumps on her back and the drop of sweat that ran down her back.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. She paused and looked up at him, "How's it coming?"

"I have a few leads but have to get the search going."

"Get the searches going and then go clean up. It's cold down here. We don't need you sick on top of trying to keep us straight." He said smiling at her.

"Let me get this set and then I will." Felicity said turning back to her computers.

Laurel walked up and caught Oliver's attention. "Ollie, I wanted to come and check on you. It has been awhile and I know I've been busy with my dad's recovery." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Laurel. We are okay. Had a few minor crime sprees to deal with as well as Felicity's apartment was broken into by some guys the SCPD caught before I could get to them. She is still dealing with it. She still is not confident about her safety yet." He said to her watching over Felicity.

"So that is why she was fighting with Diggle and Roy?" Laurel asked.

"They are teaching her to protect herself. Roy has had to battle back against people on his own when he was fighting in the Glades. Diggle with his military training can teach her defensive moves that Roy may not. We are trying to work as a team more and more." He said quietly.

Felicity rose from her chair and went to the bathroom to clean up and change. She let out a small grunt of discomfort. She placed her hand on her back and rubbed slightly. It caught Oliver's attention. He walked from Laurel to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay, Felicity?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I was distracted and Diggle took my feet out from under me. I guess my back aches from the impact. Not used to it." She said stretching out trying to relieve the pain.

"Okay. Just be careful. Let me know if the shower helps the pain, if not there are things we can do without drugs." He said as she stood and walked to the bathroom to clean up and change.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Felicity sat at her desk at Queen Consolidated a few days later. She finished reading reports and highlighting the major pieces of information for Oliver. Her training had made her feel more secure but her muscles told her she had been pushing too hard. She moved to stretch out her neck before moving to stand. Oliver was in a meeting with department leaders and told her he needed her to review these reports first. She had finished typing the notes Oliver used to review each set of papers she gave him. She sent the notes to the printer in his office and listened as it began to print.

She turned at the sound of the doors opening and saw Oliver begin to walk in. As she stood quickly, the pain in her muscles caused her to gasp quietly. Oliver heard her gasp and changed his path. He was at her side as the pain subsided. He placed his hand on her back and felt her muscles react. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her as he helped her sit down.

She sighed as she sat back down. "I think I have been pushing the training. I woke up aching this morning. I had hoped to get through it. I didn't want to give into weakness. I tried a warm shower this morning but it didn't help."

"I understand. Did you try any medicine?"

"No." she said as she sat back in her chair. "I didn't have anything at home this morning."

"Okay. I have some in my office. Stay put, I'll get some and be right back." He said moving to his office. When he returned, he found her sitting in her chair but being harassed by a visitor. The man was draped on the edge of Felicity's desk and trying to pull her close to him. He walked over and spoke, "Here is that medicine, Felicity. This should help your sore muscles." As Oliver spoke, he placed himself in between the man and Felicity. "Welcome to Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen, what brings you to MY office today?"

The man stood, "Richard White, Johnson Global. I believe we have a meeting. I was just making small talk with Ms. Smoak here, Queen."

Oliver watched as Felicity moved to the water cooler to gain a drink. "Well, Mr. White, Ms. Smoak is a trusted member of my team and I would expect anyone wishing to do business with Queen Consolidated give her that respect." Felicity had turned and watched as Oliver stood straight and looked down at White. She smiled slightly as White stood from the desk and realized he was being called out on his actions.

Felicity returned to her desk, handed Oliver the reports, and told him, "The notes are on the printer, Mr. Queen." He smiled and turned to enter his office with Mr. White walking quietly behind.

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity sat in her apartment, Roy and Diggle took over the lair and patrolling tonight and told Felicity to rest. She was curled under Oliver's arm as they sat on her couch. Her head rested on his chest. He simply ran his hand up her back feeling her relax against him. Her sigh filled the room. "How are your muscles feeling tonight?" he whispered to her.

"Better. The medicine did help. It let me finish off the day in less pain. This feels good right now too. Just taking this small time to just be together is so rare for us." She said curling closer to him.

He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey, I have an idea. Something we haven't done. How about a quiet dinner out just the two of us on Friday?" he said looking down at her.

"Really?" she said looking up at him.

"Sure. We deserve it. Plus, we haven't had a real date. And you deserve it."

"Oh, Oliver, that would be wonderful." She sighed leaning her head onto his chest again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Felicity was in a good mood on Friday knowing her date with Oliver was that evening. She refused to let anything upset her. She was working on a set of reports for Oliver and the board meeting on Monday when Richard White re-entered her office. He had shown an interest repeatedly in her as he had met with Oliver at least 3 other times that week. White just would not catch the clue that Felicity was not interested. She had tried to be polite and professionally but he was starting to get on her nerves.

Oliver was in a meeting in the board room and that left Felicity alone with White. She did not feel comfortable but was reviewing her training for self-defense. It made her feel slightly better. She kept her focus on the work in front of her so that she could be ready to leave as soon as possible. Oliver had told her to be comfortable for tonight. He said dinner and a walk was the basics of the plans for tonight. She smiled thinking of their plans. She was excited to be going out with Oliver but nervous as well. So far their time was theirs alone, would the press interfere? How would the others react? Would Laurel be upset?

As a tune from Michael Buble came over the radio in her office, Felicity was annoyed and shocked as Richard White pulled her to him. White used his strength and pulling Felicity off balance to fight against her. He held her and breathed her perfume deeply. She struggled and felt tears fall from her eyes. "You know you have wanted this all week, Felicity. I know you need a strong man to guide you. Queen has no clue and will never see the force that is needed with a woman like you." White whispered into her ear.

Felicity finally brought her nerves under control and used her training and had White on his knees once Oliver and Diggle entered the room. He was obviously in pain and she had retreated into Oliver's locked office. Oliver looked to Diggle who immediately began to lead Mr. White from the building. Oliver walked to his office door and spoke to Felicity, "Diggle's got him, Felicity. Let me in." He listened as the door lock released and he gently opened the door. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he pulled her close.

He felt her shiver slightly as she breathed deeply inhaling his cologne. "I'm better now. He surprised me. Grabbed me when I wasn't expecting it, caught me off balance. It took a moment for me to be ready to fight back. It was his attitude that was more shocking. That I wanted him to force himself on me, that I needed a man to control me. It was so revolting. I could never imagine anyone doing something like that to me. I just don't know how to describe how he made me feel, as if it was my fault."

Oliver moved her back to look into her eyes. "Never let a guy like that make you feel like his actions are your fault. He has no clue who you truly are or the strong person you are. Do you understand me? You are so much better than he has any clue of, okay?" She smiled up at him and nodded. He pulled her into a hug and felt the tension in her body release as she listened to his heart beat. He took a deep breath and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Oliver let Felicity leave the office early that day. "I'll see you at 7." He whispered to her as he placed a kiss on her neck as she left. The goose bumps of his breath across her skin took the entire journey back to her home to fade.

Felicity was listening to a song as she dried and curled the ends of her hair. She had a green shirt and pair of dark slacks to wear. She had a new pair of green flats to wear that matched her shirt. Her contacts let her set her normal glasses aside for the night. "Long as we can stand together love will find a way." She sung quietly to herself as she finished her make-up.

Her doorbell rang as she gathered her necklace and earrings in her hand. She looked and let Oliver in with a smile. He presented her with a set of flowers. She blushed slightly as he looked at her outfit. A smile seeing his color made her blush again. She set the flowers in a vase with water, put on her jewelry, and smiled as Oliver led her out the door for their night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Felicity was smiling as she entered the lair the next evening. Her dinner and walk with Oliver was perfect. They laughed and talked and just had time for themselves. It was everything she could have wanted and more. She was running an update on software and was searching for information on recent suspicious business deals in Starling City. Diggle laughed as he walked in and saw her dancing to her MP3 player as the computers finished their searches. Felicity jumped as she saw Diggle.

"Um, Hi John." She said blushing.

"Hello, Felicity. In a good mood?" he asked.

"Yes, John. I am. And I even got the information for Detective Lance and Laurel to use in order to investigate suspicious business deals. My day has been wonderful." She said smiling.

"Well, I am glad to hear it. Any other developments in 'Arrow' business?"

"Nope, pretty quiet. Oh, what happened with Mr. White on Friday?"

He laughed slightly. "It was made very clear to Mr. White his behavior was not appropriate according to Queen Consolidated standards and he would NOT be welcomed back until a formal apology was sent to you."

Felicity smiled. "Oh, interesting." She said as she turned back to her computers.

Later that evening, Felicity returned to her apartment. She was fine until she reached her door. It was slightly opened and that was not normal. Her mind was racing. She texted Oliver, Diggle and Roy letting them know what she found. They all said they would be right over. She listened but did not hear her alarm which was even more suspicious and she saw no alerts from the lair that mentioned a break-in for her apartment.

Diggle and Oliver walked off her elevator within 5 minutes of her text. Roy arrived shortly afterwards. The 3 guys insisted on entering first and once they did she followed them in. After searching the rooms and finding them empty they regrouped with Felicity by the front door. She was looking over her alarm. It was showing it was armed but did not alert to the open front door. She immediately accessed the software system and saw it had been hacked disabling the front door alarm.

Diggle and Roy looked over most of the apartment other than Felicity's bedroom. Felicity got more concerned when nothing seemed to be disturbed in her apartment other than her bedroom and bathroom as far as she could tell at that point. Oliver walked with her into her bedroom and looked over everything. She couldn't tell if anything was missing but it just made her skin crawl thinking someone was in her room again. She was about to turn to leave when she saw a note on her pillow.

It was in Richard White's handwriting. '_Felicity, I know you miss me. I will come back for you. You know you need me to control and guide you. We will be together soon. Queen will try to protect you but he will fail. We WILL be together. Richard.'_ Felicity's hand shook as she showed the letter to Oliver. Diggle called Detective Lance who arrived a short time later.

Felicity related the incident with White at Queen Consolidated to the Detective who took very detailed notes. He placed the letter into a bag and was going to have it analyzed by the lab. He then spoke, "This guy worries me, Ms. Smoak. He has been building in his obsession with you. You shouldn't be alone if you can help it. He will use it as a chance to get close to you again and I can't guarantee he would let you free again. I would also change up your routine. He has probably been watching you and knows your pattern. Just be very careful." The detective then stood to leave and shook Oliver and Diggle's hands as he left her apartment.

Oliver looked at Felicity and pulled her aside, "Are you okay? Be honest with me, Felicity. Don't worry about being strong right now. Just tell me what you feel and think."

"I don't know what to think, Oliver. This is so confusing and I am not sure how to go from here. If it was a normal bad guy I would know how to act, how to be part of the team. This guy is focusing on me and me alone and that is scary. He was here in my home, got past my security system in order to leave that note and who knows what else he did while he was here. God, my skin is crawling. I feel as if I need to clean off and sterilize my house. If he got past the system, I'm not going to feel safe here, especially alone." She said stepping closer to him and placing her ear near his heart.

"That's all I need to know then. Let's pack you a bag and you can come to the Mansion with me. I know it is big but we can be together and it changes your routine. You wouldn't be alone and it is not like there isn't room." He said looking in her eyes. She nodded as she moved to her closet to pull out clothes and a suitcase.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Felicity awoke in a new place. As her vision cleared, she remembered the night before. White's letter on her pillow came to mind; the fear and feelings of nausea filled her stomach. A knock on the door broke through her thoughts. "Felicity?" Oliver called from outside her room.

She sat up and ran her hand through her hair, "Yes, Oliver, I'm awake. You can come in." She laughed quietly as he opened the door. She looked into his eyes as she spoke again, "You know this is your house, so technically I can't prevent you from coming in at all."

He smiled as he walked to her bedside. He sat down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay. I knew I wasn't home. But I guess knowing you were close and White didn't know I'd be here helped. I just hate that my home has been violated by him. It irritates me that he thinks he can just walk in and control me." She said with a sigh.

Later that day, Felicity was working at her desk at Queen Consolidated. Oliver was out at a meeting that was securing Queen Consolidated's Research and Development contracts for new electronic creation for the military. Felicity was reading a new report and noticed something that caught her attention. A report from a division seemed off; she quickly picked up her phone and called to get files delivered to her. She quickly started an e-mail search about the department and found the similar things seeming off. Once the files arrived her focus was in comparing them and finding what was off. Numbers of expenses being spent more than tripled in a month. This was very unusual. It was while she was focused on these numbers that her phone rang.

She reached for the phone and answered, "Oliver Queen's office. How can I help you?"

His voice began to filter into her mind. "Hello, My Felicity. Does the sun in your high tower make your hair look like rays of sunshine again? I have missed you. Did you get my note? I loved your room, Felicity. Your perfume was so clear there. I never wanted to leave. I will be with you again. Did you miss me, love? I know you want me. I know you need someone of strength to respect you."

She gasped and dropped the phone.

His voice came through louder, yelling this time. "Felicity, pick up the phone, damn it. Where are you, you witch? I will find you. You are mine. Do you hear me? You are mine, my possession, mine to control. No one else will have you. NO ONE! I will be with you, Felicity. I will take what is mine. Queen and his bodyguard can't keep me away, Felicity. You are MINE!" She finally picked up the phone again and hung it up.

White's words and voice rung in her ears in the quiet of the office, her fear rose in her throat as she sat trying to pull herself together. She jumped as the doors opened and Oliver came in. She ran as he entered and went to his open arms and confused look. Her fear finally began to calm as she laid her head on his chest her ear filled with the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
